


The Look on That Monster's Face

by FieldsOfViolets



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Implied Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya - Freeform, Izaya in Denial, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldsOfViolets/pseuds/FieldsOfViolets
Summary: Izaya returns to his apartment after a fight with Shizuo.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 36





	The Look on That Monster's Face

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic that takes place after the same fight from Shizuo's perspective called "That Smug Grin"

Izaya let out an exasperated sigh as the doors to the elevator closed. He had sprinted three blocks since he’d lost that monster, but he couldn’t be too cautious. He started to lean on the wall of the elevator, but took in a sharp breath as he became hyper-aware of the throbbing pain in his arm. He hadn’t been hit by any of the myriad of objects that Shizu-chan had hurled his way, but there was one close call, in which he’d lost his balance when dodging, and had slammed into a brick wall. It wasn’t nearly the worst injury he’d attained in a clash with Shizu-chan, but it wasn’t exactly easy to ignore at the moment.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Izaya walked hastily back to his apartment, and shut and locked the door behind him. He shrugged off his coat, slipping the knife out of its pocket as he did so, and threw the coat on the coat rack next to his door. He made his way to the sofa and fell back comfortably onto it, taking a deep breath to let himself unwind.

His encounters with Shizu-chan always did make his days a bit more exciting. Izaya loved getting him all worked up. On days like today, Izaya would wander Ikebukuro practically seeking him out, out of pure boredom. The aching in Izaya’s arm was made worth it just by being able to see the look on that blond monster’s face when Izaya could get a hit in. Being able to see the blood that poured from the wound he’d inflicted, no matter how small.

Izaya flipped out the blade of his knife, smirking upon seeing the dried blood on the steel. He stood, and walked to his bathroom. He grabbed a rag out of the cabinet and drizzled hydrogen peroxide on it. As pleased as he was with his successful hit on Shizu-chan, he’d be damned if he let the bastard’s blood stain his weapon.

Izaya rubbed the damp fabric against the blade, scrubbing the dried blood off. The fact that that monster could bleed at all was a wonder. Not a wonder in a typical sense, but more in a sense of almost morbid fascination. Shizu-chan was not wonderful in the way that Izaya considered most humans to be. Izaya loved humans in the same way one would love animals in a zoo. He watched them, analyzed them, observed their behaviors, tested them to figure out how they tick. Human behavior often did fill him with what he considered true wonder. Shizu-chan was different. From the first day the two had met, Shizuo Heiwajima was different from any human Izaya had known. He was unpredictable. He was something Izaya couldn’t understand. Izaya hated him. He hated that he couldn’t understand him, he hated that he couldn’t just kill him. He’d been trying since high school, and nothing ever worked. Every time he tried, the bastard just got right back up again. Someday Izaya would kill him, and he looked forward to it. He dreamed of it.

Still, sometimes he thought that if he were to succeed in his attempts to kill Shizu-chan, that something in him would miss this game they’d been playing all these years… The adrenaline rushes of their battles… The way Izaya’s artful, strategic fighting methods clashed so perfectly with Shizuo’s entropic forces… The way Shizu-chan angrily yelled Izaya’s name whenever he saw him… That look on Shizuo’s face every time Izaya has the upper hand…

Izaya wiped the last bit of blood off his blade, placing the knife on the bathroom counter as he rinsed out the rag. He would kill Shizu-chan one day. It had been his goal for years, and he wasn’t going to stop now. He wasn’t going to miss that monster once he was gone. He enjoyed seeing the beast suffer because he hated him. That was all. Izaya loved all humans, but Shizuo Heiwajima wasn’t human. He was a monster. Izaya didn’t love monsters.

Izaya placed the rag on the counter next to his knife, and looked up into the mirror. He pulled the loose neckline of his shirt down to expose his shoulder and a bit of his upper arm. He could already see a bruise forming. He put a light pressure on it with his fingers and grimaced in pain. That would probably take a while to heal.

He pulled his shirt back onto his shoulder, and headed to his kitchen to get an ice pack. This was the risk he took when confronting that monster. He maintained that it was worth it to see the look on his face. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to the sofa, holding the ice pack against his arm. Oh, the rage on Shizu-chan’s face when Izaya had cut him. It really was worth it.


End file.
